Sticky and the quest for the books
by Miss Wipplesnit
Summary: When Sticky wants to read a book nothing will stop her. And I mean nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing. NOt Anything. No- I ramble. Anyway, this is the story of how Sticky will stop at nothing to get her book. And I mean nothing. Nothing...


Sticky and the quest for Potter

**Hi everyone! This story is a bit of a one off, here's how it came to be: I decided (after I heard some of the kids talking about it) that I wanted to read the Harry Potter books. However, it very difficult to get books when your inside a game. So, by the time I had finally got them, I decided to write a story about how I accessed them. And here it is…**

I skipped merrily down the rainbow bridge, climbed into the little purple carts, and rattled down to GCS. I ran towards the big golden entrance of the game, and straight into the exact person I wanted to see.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, you – oh, it's only a little kid! Are you ok Miss?" Asked Felix, rubbing his head as he helped me up.

I smiled at him. "Yes thank you! Erm, could I have a word with you?"

"Sure honey! Hey, you're one of those Sugar Rush kids, aren't you? Do you know Vanny? I mean, of course you do, but…"

Felix rambled on as we walked into his game. When we had reached the rickety old carts, he paused and asked "Uh, little Miss, what was it you needed?"  
>"Oh, right!" I exclaimed. I'd nearly forgotten why I was there. "Well, you see, I was under the impression that you owned some of the Harry Potter books?" I asked tentatively. "I do indeed!" He grinned. "Do you think I could borrow them?" I said filling up with happiness. Apparently it showed on my face, because his smile widened and he ruffled my hair.<p>

"You kids are just the cutest! Of course I'll lend them to you honey," I jumped up and down, squealing happily, "if you'll help me out with something first." I stopped mid-squeal. "You see," he continued, a blush slowly appearing on his face. "Aww shucks, now I got the honeyglows…" he muttered. "Uh, well," he said, clearing his throat. "Tamora – I mean, Sergeant Calhoun, well, let's just say I'm not exactly in her good books today…"

He knelt down next to me and whispered "I wanted to surprise her, so I snuck into her game, jumped up behind her, and she actually died of shock, and you probably know how painful regeneration is," I nodded. I'd had a few bad incidents on the track before. "So now she's rather angry at me. Now, I'm not asking you to go in there and tell her to forgive me," _Thank goodness _I thought, the expression on my face painfully obvious, "But if you could go to Mario 64 and get some of those fire flowers for me, I'd appreciate it greatly."

I smiled. "Oh, that's fine, I can do that. Be back in two ticks!" I ran back into the station, scanning the enormous white room for the Mario game. I blushed when I realised it was right next to me, and ran in. I found Peach quite quickly, and ran up to her, out of breath.

"Oh, hello there!" She said with a friendly smile. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sticky Wipplesnit, from Sugar rush." I said timidly. I was quite in awe of Peach, as we hadn't really been outside the arcade much before and she was by far the prettiest woman I'd ever seen. "And I was wondering if I could get some fire flowers to give to Felix so he'll lend me the Harry Potter books?" I said, wringing my hands in nervousness. She giggled, "Don't worry dearie, I don't bite!"

I blushed, as she continued. "I'll give you some flowers, if you get me some of the rings from Sonic. They do make lovely bracelets." I nodded vigorously, and curtseyed before I ran off towards Sonic. When I got there, I looked for the familiar blue hedgehog, but, as I couldn't find him, went towards the tall man in the red coat. "Excuse me sir," I panted, "Do you happen to know where I could get some of those ring thingies? I need to give them to Peach so she can give me some fire flowers to give to Felix so he'll lend me the Harry Potter books? "

He turned around, obviously confused as to what a small candy child was doing in Sonic. I craned my neck to peer into his face, and he was an odd looking fellow, with a bald patch on his head, a brown moustache, and a pair of goggles on. I was immediately shy, because I don't really like strangers. Even preparing to see Felix took hours of screwing up my courage. "I'll give you some rings, girlie, if you get me some cherries from pac-man. I'm having a party later, and I need some for my pie."

I sighed. I was getting impatient now. "Ok sir!" I said cheerfully, hiding my impatience. Walking this time, I went to pac-man, frown on my face. All the other children lowered their eyes as I walked past, and the adults looked back, amused grins on their smug faces, as if they were so much older and so much more mature than me. Well, they were, but I'm not giving them the right to think that!

When I found pac-man, I marched up to him, and he looked about as panicked as an enormous yellow sphere with no face can. "Hello pizza, can I have some stupid cherries please?" I said, with fake cheerfulness. He ran out, round the corner, and then came back with Pinky. "Run away and leave someone else to do the work why don't you … such a gentleman…" I muttered. I cleared my throat, and asked "So, cherries?"

Pinky smiled at me. "Aw, sugar, aren't you adorable!" She squeaked. I smiled. It was always nice to be told you are adorable. I put on my best 'I'm so cute' voice, and asked sweetly "Excuse me for being a little rude, I wasn't having a good day." I could tell I was getting to her with the wide eyes. "But you see I need some cherries to give to the guy from Sonic so he'll give me some rings for Peach so she can give me some fire flowers to give to Felix so he'll lend me the Harry Potter books."

She smiled down at me. "Of course sugar! But, I don't suppose you could do something for me first? You see, I need some unicorn pops to try out my new recipe. Could you get some for me?" I grinned in relief. Finally, something I could get!

Strolling back to GCS, I was stopped at the entrance as soon as I left pac-man. The surge protector appeared. I looked at him curiously. "Excuse me ma'am, we've had some reports – Hey! Stop that, stop it!" He broke off because in my fascination at seeing a blue hologram, I had repeatedly stuck my hand through his stomach. "Stop it! Stupid kids! Stop!" I had a sudden idea, and ran through him. He shuddered violently, then turned and chased after me as I ran off. Sprinting as if I was running for life, I watched as the faces of passer-bys went by in slow motion, and laughed at their expressions. They looked at me oddly, confused, amused, angry, surprised.

Running into the Sugar rush portal, I caught the carts at the very last second. Jumping into the last seat, I grinned. That was by far the most exciting thing I'd ever done! I felt like I was on a sugar high, I was exhilarated! Jumping into my kart, which I had parked at the entrance, I zoomed off towards Swizzle's house.

BANG BANG BANG!  
>Swizzle answered the door saying "Minty, if it's about the window, I swear-" he cut off when he saw me. Beaming brightly, he said "Sticky! What can I do for you this fine morning?"<p>

I frowned suspiciously. "Swizzle, what have you done to our window?"

"Oh, it's nothing." He said, waving his hand dismissively, "Anyway, as much as I love the fact you're here, is there a reason?" I frowned. I was going to chase him up on that window thing later.

"Well, you see, I need some unicorn pops to give to Pinky so she'll give me some cherries to give to the guy in the red coat so he'll give me a ring to give to Peach so she'll give me some flowers to give to Felix so he'll lend me the Harry Potter books." I gabbled quickly.

Swizzle blinked. "Say what?" He said, utterly lost.

I sighed. I was tired, my feet hurt, and this quest seemed to be never ending. "I. Need. Unicorn pops. Want me to spell it for you?" I said, as if I was talking to a five-year-old. Normally I wouldn't talk like this to Swizzie – well, to anyone, I'm too shy, but I was getting really aggravated now.

"Oh, of course! Well, I'll give you some unicorn pops," I felt so happy; I swear I was going to kiss that boy, "If, and only if!" _Damn you Swizzle! Damn you! _I thought, "You tell me where Adorabeezle's hideout is." He finished, smiling darkly.

"But she's my friend! Can't I do something else?" I moaned.

"Buy me ice cream every day for the next two months?" He suggested brightly.

I was pretty shocked that that worked, but I could handle buying him ice cream, so it was fine by me!

He gave me the unicorn pops, which I gave to Pinky, who squealed excitedly and hugged me before giving me the cherries, which I gave to the guy with the goggles (It turns out his name's Dr. Eggman! Weird, right?), who gave me the rings, which I gave to Peach, who gave me the flowers, which I then returned to Felix with.

"Where have you been little miss? That was far longer than two ticks!" He said, the worry in his voice evident. "You don't wanna know, and I don't wanna tell you. Now, the books?" I said, holding out my hands expectantly. He passed them to me, and I ran as fast as my little legs and sore feet could carry me, right back to my gingerbread house (one of the windows was completely smashed, but, honestly, I couldn't care less) where I jumped on my bed and began to read, after hanging a sign on my door that proclaimed;

I am reading. Go away.

Unless you are bringing food.

If I want food I will ask for food.

Go away. Goodbye.

Five days later, I emerged from my room, which was now half eaten. I had enormous black circles under my eyes, and was in a state of constant yawning, but I still was thinking; _Yep, definitely worth it._

"So, were they good Sticky?" Asked my sister Torvald as I staggered down the stairs, bleary eyed. "Brilliant." I yawned, nodding my head.

"I think I'll read Percy Jackson next."

THE END

**Like I said, a bit of a one of, but I hope you guys liked it. Well, I'm getting tired, I need about three days sleep after that reading marathon (I even skipped racing!) so I'm off to bed. Don't forget to read my other stories, and it would be much appreciated if you were to favourite or review! Or follow! This is Sticky (aka Miss Wipplesnit) signing out for the night. Goodnight!**


End file.
